Unter Rumtreibern
by IchUndSie
Summary: Wir zeigen euch, wie James wirklich an Lily rankam, was für boxershorts Sirius trägt, und was Remus außer lesen in seiner Freizeit tut!
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1 

Der bockende Roller Oder Wie alles begann

Unsere Story spielt in den Siebzigern. Also, stellt euch alle Typen mit riesigen Koteletten und alle Frauen mit monstermäßikgen Föhnfrisuren vor. (Ja, wir wissen, Spongebob existierte in den Seventies noch nicht, verzeiht uns den kleinen Fehler...wir hatten keinen Bock das Ding umzuändern!!! Und Alice Roller ist eine Vespa...)

Der dunkelblaue Roller knatterte uber die Landstraße und huckelte durch samtliche Schlaglöcher, sodass die zwei weiblichen Passagiere ordentlich durchgeschüttelt wurden.  
"Man, ras doch nicht so!", versucht die Beifahrerin gegen das laute Rattern und den pfeifenden Abendwind anzuschreien. "Ich will nicht, dass mein Luftballon wegfliegt!" Und wirklich, der Luftballon, in Form von Spongebob Schwammkopf sah schon ziemlich lädiert aus und flatterte hinter dem Roller her.  
"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, Nina, den Luftballon hättest du dir nicht kaufen sollen!" Alice Freeman, stolze Besitzerin des knatternden Rollers, keifte durch ihr Helmvisier ihre beste Freundin Nina McKale an. "Der Luftballon ist doch eh oberpeinlich!" "Ist er nicht!", Nina sah sie entrüstet an, "Das ist Kult!" "Ach... Kinderscheiße ist das!" Nina hielt beleidigt ihren Mund und sah besorgt zu ihrem Luftballon hoch.  
"Könntest du trotzdem ein bisschen..." Doch ihre Bitte wurde von einem wurgendem Gerausch unterbrochen.  
"Ist das normal, dass der das macht?", schrie Nina.  
"Scheiße, nein!" Alice sah mit entnervtem Gesicht auf den Tacho des Rollers. "Benzin ist alle." Beide zuckten zusammen als der Roller ein Knallen von sich gab.  
Nina ließ vor Schreck ihren Ballon los. "Spongebob!" "Ach", Alice brachte den knallenden und wurgenden Roller zum stehen, "Ist eh nicht Schade drum..." Sie stieg vom Roller, nahm den Helm ab und schuttelte ihr langes, gewelltes blond-braunes Haar. Sie knopfte ihre Jeansjacke auf und sog Luft durch die Zähne ein, wahrend ihre grünen Augen ihre Freundin dabei beobachteten, wie diese über die, von der Abendsonne rot gefärbten Straße ihrem Luftballon hinterher jagte. Sie hatte den Helm vom Kopf gezerrt und ihren braunen Pferdeschwanz damit so ziemlich zerstört.  
Alice schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr.  
"Ich kenne eine Tankstelle hier in der Nahe. Es ist erst zehn, wenn wir uns beeilen konnen wir da sein, bevor die dichtmacht.", rief sie Nina zu, die gerade ihren Luftballon aus den Zweigen einer Eiche fischte.  
"Is' OK!", keuchte diese, wahrend sie freudestrahlenden und mit Spongebob im Schlepptau, zum mittlerweile verstummten Roller zuruckkehrte.  
"Das Rollerchen macht aber auch Zicken, was!?" Sie schaute Alice grinsend an.  
"Ich krieg"s halt nicht auf die Reihe zu tanken... und die dumme Anzeige ist im Arsch..." Alice knirschte mit den Zahnen, beugte sich über das Anzeigenfeld und klopfte mit den Fingern gegen die Benzinanzeige. "Jaa, du bist kaputt, du Anzeige, du!" Nina versuchte den Luftballon an ihr Handgelenk zu knoten. "Kannst du mal eben helfen?" Alice sah vom Roller hoch und verknotete Nina das Bändchen vom Luftballon.  
"Mach lieber einen Doppelknoten, ich will ihn nicht noch mal verlieren!", sagte Nina und smilte "Sponge" an.  
Alice kickte frustriert gegen die vordere Felge ihres Rollers, der mit einem leisen Ächzen einfach umkippte.  
"Ups... das ist aber auch ein Mistding!" Sie trat gegen den Tank und hupfte auf der Stelle: "Mistding, Mistding!" Sie imitierte einen mittelstarken Heulkrampf.  
Nina sah ihr belustigt zu und fasste ihr dann beruhigend an den Arm.  
"Hey, ich helfe dir ihn wieder aufzustellen und dann gehen wir zu der Tankstelle, OK?" Beide wuchteten nicht unter wenig Anstrengung den Roller wieder auf seine Räder und Alice schob ihn vom Grünstreifen auf die Landstra?e.  
"Ich hoff mal es dauert nicht allzu lange " Nina stohnte gequält. "Die Aussicht auf einen Gewaltmarsch am Abend ist nicht gerade angenehm!"

Von weiter Ferne horte der Tankwart, der gerade die Zapfsäulen kontrollierte ein Paar Stimmen:  
"Sind wir schon da?" "Nein." ´"Sind wir jetzt da?" "Nein!" "Sind wir denn jetzt da?" "Jaaaa!" "Echt?" "NEIN, Nina!!!!!!!!!" " Hatttatta! Ich hab ja nur gefragt!!!" Der Tankwart kratzte sich am Kopf. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und erkannte in der aufkommenden Dunkelheit zwei Gestalten, die sich offensichtlich abmuhten etwas zu schieben.  
"Ich hasse deinen Roller!" "Ich auch!" "Oh! Guck mal ich kann die Tankstelle sehen! Hallo Herr Tankwart!!!" Der Tankwart winkte irritiert zuruck. Als die Gestalten naher kamen erkannte er zwei junge Madchen. Die eine, gro?er gewachsen und mit einem seltsam geformten Luftballon winkte ihm ekstatisch zu.  
"Haben sie noch Benzin fur uns?" Das zweite Mädchen, etwas kleiner als die andere, schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. "Du bist so oberpeinlich. Entschuldigen Sie bitte, haben Sie noch geoffnet?" wandte sie sich mit einem freundlichen Lacheln an ihn und stellte ihren dunkelblauen Roller vor einer Zapfsäule ab.  
"Naturlich!" Der Tankwart deutete auf die Zapfsäulen. "Bedienen sie sich, Miss!" Als er sah, dass Alice ziemlich ratlos auf das Ding, genannt Zapfsäule blickte, fragte er sie mit einem belustigten Unterton in der Stimme: "Sie wissen aber doch, wie das funktioniert, oder ?" "Naturlich kenn ich mich damit aus! Hab ich schon circa tausendmal gemacht!" Etwas unsicher blickte sie zuruck auf die Zapfsäule.  
"Gut. Wenn Sie das meinen!" Der Tankwart wandte sich um und ging mit einem Grinsen in den Tankshop.

Nach einem zehnminütigen Kampf mit dem Tankschlauch, den Alice gewann, und Nina ihren Luftballon an den Gepäcktrager des Rollers gebunden hatte ("Der schneidet mir die Blutzufuhr ab, ey!"), gingen die Madchen scherzend zum Bezahlen in Richtung des Tankshops Sie hatten fast die Tür erreicht, als ein schwarzer Mercedes mit getonten Scheiben und Vollgas auf die Tankstelle zujagte. Alice konnte Nina gerade rechtzeitig zur Seite ziehen, und verhinderte so, dass sie vom Auto erfasst wurde.  
Mit einem leise gemurmeltem "Arschloch!" und einem entgeisterten Blick von der käseweißen Nina, betraten sie den Tankshop.  
"Man, hast du das gesehen? Der hätte mich fast überfahren!" Nina stohnte, aber als sie das Schoko- Regal entdeckte, änderte sich schlagartig ihre Gesichtsfarbe. Sie kiekste leise auf: "Schokolade!!" und stürzte sich auf die ausliegenden Schokoriegel. "Ich brauch Nervennahrung!" Alice, die aus den Augenwinkeln sah, dass drei Manner mit schwarzer Kleidung aus dem Mercedes stiegen und auf den laden zusteuerten, bekam eine Gänsehaut.  
Sie stand gerade mit Nina an der Kasse um das Benzin und Ninas "Nervennahrung" zu bezahlen, als sie sah, dass der Tankwart mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund auf die drei in schwarz gekleideten Männer starrte, die gerade den Laden betraten.  
Er keuchte, und presste ein "Ach du heiliger Hippogreif..." hervor.  
Alice wollte sich gerade umwenden, als auch schon ein grüner Blitz knapp an ihrer Wange vorbeijagte.  
Sie konnte nur noch den Tankwart anschauen, der mit immer noch geöffnetem Mund, jetzt jedoch steif wie ein Brett nach hinten kippte.  
Wie in Zeitlupe drehten sich die zwei Mädchen um und erblickten die drei Manner, von denen der Mittlere kalt grinste.  
Er war ein hochgewachsener, schlacksig wirkender Mann mit hoher Stirn und einem kantigen Kinn und hielt ein langes Stück Holz auf sie gerichtet. Seine zwei Begleiter standen hinter ihm. Rechts stand ein kleiner, pummliger Mann mit Halbglatze. Seine Mundwinkel hingen jetzt missgelaunt nach unten. Der andere, wirkte nicht viel alter als zwanzig Jahre. Er hatte braunes, kinnlanges Haar und seine geschwungenen Lippen zierte ein Lächeln. Beide hatten sie ihre Hände unter den langen, schwarzen Umhängen an die Hüften gelegt, als würden sie jederzeit eine Waffe ziehen.  
Der Große sah die beiden Mädchen kalt an, als er langsam auf sie zukam.  
"Jetzt seit ihr an der Reihe, Schlammbluter!" sagte er und richtete den Holzstock, der mit dunklen Linien verziert war auf Alice Kopf.  
"Alice, was haben die mit dem Tankwart gemacht?", wisperte Nina in Alice Ohr.  
"Ey, Kleine!" Der Mann, welcher immer naher kam, faste jetzt Nina ins Visier. "Hast du etwa Angst?" "Nein!", antwortete Nina schnell. Wohl zu schnell, denn der Große hob den Stock und richtete ihn auf das Regal mit den Getränkeflaschen, die mit einem lauten Knall zerplatzten und ihren Inhalt auf den Boden des Shops spritzten.  
"Solltest du aber!" der Große lachte, als er auf die verangstigten Mädchen blickte.  
"Ach du heiliges Bonbon, Alice, was sind das für Typen?" Nina fasste Alice Hand.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Nina, aber irgendwas ist hier nicht normal!", erwiderte Alice und blickte panisch von einem schwarz gekleidetem zum anderen.  
"Sag mal Bullet, musste diese Schweinerei gerade echt sein?". Der dicke schob sich neben den Großen, "Ich hab Spritzer von dieser verdammten Muggel- Bruhe auf dem Umhang!" Bullet blickte den Dicken verargert an und packte ihn am Kragen:"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, Snail, mein Name wird nicht genannt!" "Oh... vergesse ich immer wieder. Es tut mir Leid!" Snail hob beschwichtigend die Hände über den Kopf. Bullet ließ von ihm ab und sah wieder zu Alice und Nina, die dicht bei einander standen und zitterten.  
Seine amüsierte Fratze heftete sich an Alice.  
"Ich wurde lügen, wenn ich sage, dass es mir leid tut, aber ihr musst jetzt sterben..." Er setzte der entsetzten Alice den Stock an die Kehle.  
Plötzlich meldete sich der Jüngere zu Wort. "Bullet!", sagte er in einem scharfen Tonfall und hielt sich den linken Unterarm. "Komm, wir haben wichtigere Sachen zu erledigen, als unsere Zeit an diesen kleinen Muggel Weibern zu verschwenden!" Bullet ließ seinen Arm langsam sinken, blickte Alice aber noch starr in die Augen.  
"Du kannst einem auch jeden Spaß verderben, Isaacs!!" Bullet ließ seinen Blick sinken und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als plotzlich drei laute "Plopps!" und eine tiefe, männliche Stimme erklangen:  
"Lassen sie sofort die Zauberstäbe fallen, oder wir sind gezwungen sie mit einem Fluch außer Gefecht zu setzen!" Bullet drehte sich hastig um, schrie "Stupor!" und es schoss ein roter Blitz aus seinem Stock, der nur knapp einen der drei eben aus dem Nichts aufgetauchten Männer verfehlte. Einer, der in roten Umhängen gekleideten Männer drängte Snail an die Wand, wahrend die anderen beiden auf Bullet losgingen und laute Flüche außstießen. Nina und Alice duckten sich instinktiv um den bunten Blitzen zu entgehen, die überall im Raum herumflogen. "Nina, komm sofort mit hier weg!" Alice zog sie mit sich und beide robbten hinter ein Regal, dass mit Zeitschriften gefüllt war.  
Nina sah Alice panisch an: "Was ist hier los, Alice? Wo kommen die anderen Typen plötzlich her?" "Ich weiß es nicht!" Sie schrie auf und zog Nina nach unten, um einem purpurnen Blitz zu entgehen, der in einen Stapel Anglerzeitschriften einschlug und sie in Brand setzte.  
"Was machen wir denn jetzt?", Nina blickte auf das Loch, das der Blitz hinterlassen hatte.  
Sie hörten Schreie und Kampfgerausche und als eine Hand sich plötzlich auf Ninas Schulter legte, fuhr Nina mit einem lauten Aufschrei herum. "Was...!?" "Psssst!" Der junge Isaacs hockte hinter ihr und hielt ihr den Mund zu. Er blickte Alice an, die nicht wusste wohin mit ihren panisch geweiteten Augen, die alles im Blickfeld behalten wollten und fuhr sie an: "Sag deiner kleinen Freundin, sie soll ruhig sein! Sonst werden die noch auf uns aufmerksam!" Alice starrte ihn an. "Wer bist du? Wer sind die? Was seid ihr? Was habt ihr mit dem Tankwart gemacht? Was sind die anderen?..." "Halt den Mund!" Isaac blickte sie ernst an, "wenn ihr hier raus wollt, folgt ihr mir jetzt am besten!" Ein grüner Blitz zuckte vorbei, er ließ von Nina ab und wollte sich umdrehen, doch Alice hielt ihn fest: "Nein! Erst wenn du uns sagst, was zum Teufel hier los ist!" Er seufzte, richtete seine blauen Augen auf Alice und sagte:  
"Wir sind Zauberer." Er deutete auf die zwei Männer, die Bullet bekämpften. "Das sind Auroren, ich wurde sie mal als Gut bezeichnen! Und Bullet, Snail und Ich sind Todesser. Die Bösen!" fugte er hinzu, als Nina ihn ungläubig ansah.  
"Warum sollen wir dir dann folgen, wenn du zu den Bösen gehörst?", fragte sie.  
"Wer sagt denn, dass ich böse bin?" Alice und Nina sahen ihn an und sagten dann gleichzeitig: "DU!" Ein blauer Blitz schlug ein und ließ Chips regnen.  
Isaac stöhnte. "Folgt mir einfach, vertraut mir!" "Uns bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig!" Alice richtete sich leicht auf.  
"Auf Drei rennt ihr hinter mir her!" Isaac schaute sich um.  
"Eins." Ein Auror wurde von Snail in die Mitte des Ladens gedrängt.  
"Zwei." Der Auror schickte einen roten Blitz auf Snail, der wieder massig abstand zwischen die beiden brachte.  
"Drei!" Isaac, Nina uns Alice liefen los in Richtung Tür.  
Der Boden war rutschig von den Getränken, die Bullet vorher uber den Boden vergossen hatte. Alice hatte große Mühe nicht auszurutschen und als Nina, die vor ihr lief ins Schlittern geriet, packte sie schnell ihre Hand um sie vor einem Sturz zu bewahren.  
Während dieser Aktion, die nicht langer als den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dauerte, schossen Snail und der Auror, die zu beiden Seiten der Mädchen standen, gleichzeitig einen Fluch auf einander ab, die in der Mitte des Raumes aufeinander trafen, genau an der stelle wo die Mädchen sich befanden.  
Alice spürte einen gewaltigen Schlag, der ihren ganzen Körper erbeben ließ. Eine große Wärme durchschoss ihren gesamten Körper und sie spürte, wie ihre Hand, an der sie Nina hielt, zu prickeln begann.  
Weiße Sterne tanzten vor ihren Augen und sie hörte noch wie Snail und der Auror schmerzhaft aufschrieen, dann wurde alles schwarz.

(Bitte verzeiht uns eventuelle fehler, aber dieses ver Programm ist echt nicht so toll!!!!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 

St. Mungo

Alice erwachte, als eine Tür laut knallte. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah in das Gesicht eines blond gelockten, in weiß gekleideten Mannes.  
"Na, junges Fräulein auch schon wachß", fragt er enthusiastisch und setzte ein übergroßes Lächeln auf.  
Alice zuckte bei jedem Ton zusammen, es war als ob jemand mit einem Schlagbohrer ihre Stirn bearbeiten wurde. Sie fasste sich an den Kopf und ertastete einen dicken Verband.  
Als sie sich im Zimmer umschaute, stellte sie fest, dass der Raum als Krankenzimmer fungieren musste, da alles weiß angestrichen war. Neben ihrem Bett erblickte sie einen kleinen Beistelltisch auf dem ein Wasserkrug und ein Glas standen. Ein benutztes, aber leeres Bett stand neben dem ihren.  
" Was... was ist hier los? Wo bin ich hier?", sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber der junge Mann drückte sie sofort wieder in die Kissen zurück.  
"Sie haben ziemlich was abgekriegt, da in dieser... Schank... stelle, oder wie das heißt!" Er grinste breit und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. "Zum Glück konnten Shacklebolt und Dawlish sie beide noch rechtzeitig herbringen!" Alice schaute den Mann verständnislos an.  
"Ach, ich Dummkopf!" Er machte eine entschuldigende Geste. "Ich bin Andrew Commonly, ihr persönlicher Heiler in Ausbildung!" Er hielt ihr die Hand hin. Alice schaute ihn, dann die Hand und wieder ihn an, und als Andrew ihr lächelnd zunickte, schüttelte sie sie irritiert.  
"Was genau sind sie, und was meinen sie mit Heiler? Bin ich in so einem Öko Krankenhaus gelandet?" Andrew sah sie verständnislos an und erweiterte sein eh schon übergroßes Grinsen um noch ein paar Zentimeter. "Ach, sie sind ja ein Muggel... Dann können sie auch nicht wissen, wovon ich hier rede!" "Was bin ich?" Alice zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
"Ein M-U-G-G-E-L. So nennen wir Zauberer," er zeigte auf sich, "die nicht magische Bevölkerung. Sie befinden sich hier im St. Mungo- Hospital fur magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen, dem besten Zaubererkrankenhaus in ganz London. Wahrscheinlich ist es auch das einzige, aber egal!" Andrew schwellte die Brust. "Ich bin ein Heiler in der Ausbildung, und die Hospitalsleitung hat mich ihnen zugewiesen." "Zauberer... haha! Sehr witzig!" Alice legte sich die Hände vor das Gesicht. "Wo ist die Versteckte Kamera, und wann darf ich wieder gehen?" "Ooch, sobald erstmal nicht." sagte Andrew "Gleich ist eh Visite, und dann können sie, insofern sie Fragen haben, sich an den Chefheiler wenden." Er wandte sich zur Tür und machte Anstalten sie zu öffnen, als die Tür aufflog und ihm direkt vor die Nase prallte.  
Nina stand im Türrahmen. Sie trug einen weißen Pyjama , die Arme voll beladen mit etwas, dass aussah wie Süßigkeiten. Auch sie trug einen Verband um den Kopf und einen um ihr Handgelenk. "Aua!" Andrew griff sich an seine gerötete Nase. "Miss, ich hatte sie doch angewiesen nicht aufzustehen!" Nina seufzte: "Andrew, ich liege jetzt seit einem ganzen Tag in diesem Bett, und warte darauf, dass sie ( Sie zeigte auf Alice) aufwacht." Sie trat ins Zimmer. Alice setzte sich verwundert auf und schaute sich die zwei streitenden Personen an.  
"Außerdem," fuhr Nina fort, während sie ihre Ausbeute auf das leere Bett fallen ließ, " war ich nur im Kiosk. Ich bin ja nicht Skateboard oder so was gefahren!" Sie wandte sich an Alice und Andrew japste entrüstet auf. "Miss...!" "Du glaubst nicht, wie cool, es hier ist!" sagte Nina zu ihrer Freundin. Ihre Augen strahlten vor Begeisterung. "Ich habe schon drei Leute gesehen, denen Pflanzen aus den Köpfen wachsen und einen Typ mit einem Elefantenrüssel! Und überall fliegen Sachen in der Gegend rum! Hast du den Kiosk schon gesehen?" Sie wies auf ihre angeschleppte Ausbeute. "Du glaubst nicht was es dort gibt: Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen, Bubbels Besten Blaskaugummi, Schokofrösche und Lakritzzauberstäbe!" Nina wedelte mit einem schwarzen Zauberstab vor Alice Nase herum, "ich hab ihn gekauft obwohl ich gar kein Lakritz mag! Die sind einfach zu cool!" Andrew hustelte, um wieder auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
"Miss McKale, wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben dürfte, woher haben sie das Geld um das alles zu bezahlen?", fragte er.  
Nina druckste herum. " Andrew..., sie haben doch vorhin ihren Geldbeutel gesucht..." "Ja." Andrew sah sie aus Argusaugen an. "Und?" " Ich hab ihn gefunden.´" Nina zog einen kleinen, ledernen Beutel aus der Tasche ihres Pyjamas. Andrew grapschte ihn sich und verzog das Gesicht.  
"Sie haben mein Geld fur dieses Zeug ausgegeben?" Nina blickte ihn aus Dackelaugen an: "Sie kriegen es bestimmt zurück! Wenn ich endlich den Wechselkurs fur diese Währung herausfinde..." "Wie viel haben sie ausgegeben?" fragte Andrew sie.  
"Aaah, ich glaub..." Nina dachte nach. "Eine von den großen Goldenen, fünf kleine Silberne und eine so eine Bronzene..." Andrew sah Alice bekummert an. "Ist die immer so?" Alice, die nicht erwartet hatte angesprochen zu werden, blickte überrascht auf Andrew. "Ja, manchmal schon. Ich glaube sie schuldet mir noch eine Großpackung Haargummis... und eine Tafel Schokolade..." Sie sah ruber zu Nina, die sich gerade über eine Gruppe Schokofrösche hermachte, die auf ihrem Bett herumhüpften.  
"Du da druben bist Martha, der neben Martha, den nenne ich... Frank! Und du da, du siehst aus wie ein Max!" Sie zeigte Abwechseln auf die Frösche und taufte sie mit einem kleinen Spritzer aus Alice Wasserglas.  
"Schade, dass ich euch aufessen muss!" Sie schob sich Frank in den Mund.  
Schmatzenderweise hielt sie Andrew einen Frosch hin.  
"Die schmecken echt gut! Du darfst auch einen haben, als Versöhnungsgeschenk, OK?" Andrew seufzte, nahm sich den Frosch und verließ mit einem leise gesagten "Bis nachher!" den Raum.  
Nina grinste: "Findest du den auch so süß wie ich?" Alice saß stumm da und blickte sie verständnislos an. "Gib mal einen von den Dingern rüber. Ich glaube Martha wurde ganz gut schmecken." Nina warf ihr den Frosch in den Schoß. "Da, mit besten Empfehlungen von Andrews Geldbeutel!" Alice beobachtete den hüpfenden Frosch aus Schokolade, der es sich auf ihrem Bein gemütlich gemacht hatte.  
" Die sind doch nicht etwa echt, oder?" "Nein!" Nina schüttelte sich. "Ich hab die Verkäuferin im Kiosk extra gefragt und sie hat gesagt, die Teile sind nur verzaubert." Alice starrte sie an. "Nur verzaubert? NUR VERZAUBERT?! Was soll das heißen NUR verzaubert?" Sie stand auf, setzte sich aber wieder auf die Bettkante, weil ihr schwindelig wurde. Sie seufzte und knetete ihre Hande.  
"Das einzige was ich wei?ß, dass ich in einer Tankstelle zugesehen habe, wie drei Man in Blacks einen Mann getötet haben! Und jetzt bin ich plötzlich hier, mit einer Grinsebacke von Möchtegern- Arzt..." Nina unterbrach sie kleinlaut: "Heiler, die heißen Heiler." "Dann eben Heiler! Ist mir doch egal!" Alice wurde immer lauter. "Das worauf ich hinaus will, ist, dass wir hier an einem Ort sitzen, den wir nicht kennen, mit Personen, die alle offensichtlich einen an der Waffel haben und zeugen eines Mordes waren!" Sie sah zu Nina hinüber, die langsam eine Packung Bertie Botts Bohnen aufriss.  
"Und du futterst hier gemütlich irgendeinen Kram, von dem du nicht einmal weißt, was es ist!" "Ich mache eben das Beste aus unserer Lage!" Nina hielt Alice die Packung hin. "Da, probier mal." Sie verzog das Gesicht. "Meiner schmeckt nach Thunfisch!" Alice wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als die Tür sich öffnete.  
Herein kamen ein Mann in einen Umhang mit Nadelstreifenmuster und einem Bowler auf dem Kopf. Ihm folgten ein Alterer mit Spitzhut und langem weißen Bart, bei dem Alice sofort an Merlin dachte und ein Mann in einem weißen Kittel, den sie sofort als den von Andrew erwahnten Chefheiler identifizieren konnte.  
"Ah, Miss Freeman. Andrew berichtete mir, dass sie soeben erwacht sind!", sagte er. Der Chefheiler ging zu Nina hinüber und schüttelte ihr die Hand. "Wir zwei kennen uns ja schon, Miss McKale." Er drehte sich zu Alice. "Guten Tag Miss Freeman." sagte er. "Ich bin der Chefheiler Hippocrates Smethwyck." Er besah sich ihren Kopf. "Das sieht ja schon wieder prachtig aus!" Alice blinzelte ein paar mal mit ihren Augen. Der Mann im Anzug trat vor und räusperte sich: "Chrm, chrm... Mr. Smethwyck, hatten sie die Güte uns vorzustellen?" Der Chefheiler schwenkte seinen Kopf in Richtung der beiden im Raum stehenden Männer.  
"Ach ja... Meine Damen darf ich ihnen Cornelius Fudge, den Zaubereiminister", er zeigte auf den Mann mit dem Bowler, "und Professor Albus Dumbledore, den Leiter der Hogwarts Schule fur Hexerei und Zauberei vorstellen" jetzt deutete er auf "Merlin".  
Alice nickte den beiden Männern zu, und sagte anschließend zu dem Chefheiler "Ja das durfen sie... Und sie dürfen mir auch gleich sagen, was ich hier mache, wo ich hier bin und überhaupt was hier alles vor sich geht!" "Ich glaube, da kann ich ihnen helfen" meldete sich "Merlin" zu Wort. Er trat an Ninas Bett, setzte sich an die Bettkante und nahm sich ein Kaugummi.  
"Ich darf doch, oder?" er blickte Nina fragend an, die daraufhin nickte. "Hmmm... Himbeere, mein Lieblingsgeschmack!", sagte er, nachdem er sich den Bonbon in den Mund geschoben hatte.  
"Also, ihr fragt euch sicherlich, warum ausgerechnet ich und der Herr Minister hier sind." Er warf einen Blick auf Fudge, der seinen Bowler abgenommen hatte. " Es geht um folgendes: Bei der kleinen Auseinandersetzung..." Alice schnaufte verächtlich: "Von wegen klein..." "...bei der ihr beiden Zeugen wart," fuhr Dumbledore ungerührt fort, " handelte es sich um einen Angriff von ein paar Todessern. Sie töteten den Tankstellenwart Bernie Greenish, was ihr bedauerlicherweise mit ansehen musstet." "Ja, das wissen wir auch, nur warum?", warf Nina ein.  
"Wir glauben er war ihnen eine Dorn im Auge." Dumbledore fuhr sich über den Bart. "Sie haben schon seine ganze Familie auf dem Gewissen, und wenn Todesser etwas anfangen, dann machen sie es auch gründlich." Alice blickte Dumbledore fragend an: "Wieso, warum tun Todesser so etwas?" "Er und seine Familie haben sich schon immer geweigert, auf ihre Seite zu wechseln. Und jeder, an dem sie interessiert sind und der nicht zu ihnen übertreten will, wird von ihnen getötet." Alice zog die Augenbrauen hoch und fragte, "Und, was wollen sie jetzt von uns?" "Es ist so, sie sind, eines dummen Zufalls wegen, bei ihrem Fluchtversuch aus der Tankstelle hinaus, zwischen die Schusslinie eines Todessers und unserem Auroren, Cliff Fulcher gelangt. Die beiden hatten gleichzeitig einen Fluch ausgesprochen. Sie trafen sich in der Mitte des Raumes und sie rannten direkt hinein. Nun, der Todesser und Mr. Fulcher sind tot." Nina schlug sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund und Alice wisperte ein leises "Oh mein Gott".  
"Wir haben Grund zur Annahme, dass sich die Zauberkräfte, der zwei auf sie übertragen haben, da bei der Leiche von Mr. Fulcher keinerlei Anzeichen fur magische Energie zu finden war.", schaltete sich Smethwyk ein. "Die Test´s, ob sie nun wirklich die Zauberkräfte in sich aufgenommen haben werden wir morgen mit ihnen durchführen!" "Bitte verstehen sie, dass wir sie hier festhalten musste, sie wären eine Gefahr fur die Allgemeinheit gewesen, wenn sie ihre Kräfte unterbewusst eingesetzt hätten.", sagte Fudge.  
"Und was passiert, wenn Sie herausfinden, dass wir wirklich... Magische Kräfte haben?", fragte Alice.  
"Sie werden sicher verstehen, dass einige drastische Veränderungen auf sie zukommen werden.", sagte Dumbledore. "Zum Beispiel, ihre Aufnahme in die Magische Gemeinschaft, durch unseren werten Zaubereiminister..." Fudge winkte mit seinem Bowler.  
"...und der Besuch einer Zauberschule, die ihre Fähigkeiten fördern wird. Das ist auch der Grund warum ich hier bin", erzählte Dumbledore weiter. "Wir werden heute allerdings nur ihre Daten aufnehmen, zu den Test´s kommen wir morgen, da sie jetzt noch etwas angeschlagen sind." Er wies auf Alice Kopfverband.  
Fudge zückte einen kleinen Notizblock. "Wie sieht es denn mit ihrer familiären Situation aus?" Er kramte einen kleinen Bleistift aus seinem Umhang und setzte ihn auf das Papier. Er sah Nina erwartungsschwanger an.  
Sie kaute auf einem Blaskaugummi und versuchte zu sprechen, was aber irgendwie misslang.  
"Isch hab main Pfaater geschaagt, dasch Älisch misch um älf, schpäätestens nach Hausche bringt. Maine Mudda maschd sisch beschtimmd schon Schorgen!" Dumbledore lächelte und nickte. "Ich werde sofort nach ihnen schicken lassen, damit sie her kommen und wir sie aufklären können. Miss Freeman, wen sollen wir denn bei ihnen benachrichtigen?" "Meinen Bruder..." sagte sie, doch Nina fiel ihr ins Wort: "Ihr schüscher Bruda...", sagte sie und grinste, woraufhin ihr das Kaugummi aus dem Mund fiel und auf den Boden klatschte. "Also wirklich..." Hippocrates Smethwyck wischte das Kaugummi mit einem Zauberstabschlenker weg. Nina sah ihn entrüstet an. "Den wollte ich noch essen! Auf der Packung stand, die halten eine Woche!", sagte sie.  
"Miss Freeman, bitte fahren sie fort!", sagte er mit einer Spur Ungeduld in der Stimme.  
"Informieren Sie bitte meinen Bruder Alexander Freeman. So, wie ich ihn kenne,wird er sich schon große Sorgen machen." "So, wie ICH ihn kenne, hat er bestimmt schon ein Sondereinsatzkommando nach dir ausgeschickt!", warf Nina ein.  
"Haben sie keine Eltern?", fragte Fudge Alice und nuckelte an seinem Bleistift.  
"Nein." Alice ließ den Kopf sinken." Sie starben bei einem Autounfall, vor drei Jahren. Seitdem wohne ich bei meinem großen Bruder..." "Na, da wird sich doch was machen lasen!" Fudge notierte sich Namen und Adressen, und verstaute dann den Block und den Bleistift wieder in seiner Umhangtasche.  
"Albus, Hippocrates... Ich werde dann mal gehen und alles in die Wege leiten!" "Auf Wiedersehen, Cornelius!" Dumbledore winkte ihm zu, als er durch die Tür ging. Er wandte sich an den Chefheiler. "Ich mochte morgen bei den Test´s gerne dabei sein, wenn sie gestatten, Hippocrates." Smethwyck nickte. "Ich denke, dass wird sich einrichten lasen!" " Und wie sollen diese Test´s aussehen?", fragte Nina verängstigt. "Ich will nicht, dass mir mein Gehirn aus dem Kopf genommen wird!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Der schwebende Schokofrosch

Am nächsten Tag wurden Alice und Nina von einem fröhlichen Türklopfen geweckt. Nina drehte sich einmal im Bett und nuschelte irgendetwas unverständliches.  
"Ich wette, das ist Andrew!", sagte Alice und gähnte. "So kann nur er anklopfen." Und wirklich, nach einem "Herein!" von ihr, trat Andrew Commonly, Heiler in Ausbildung, ins dunkle Zimmer, schlug die Vorhange zurück und ließ einen hellen Sonnenschein hinein.  
Nina verschwand sofort wieder unter ihrer Steppdecke und auch Alice drückte ihr Gesicht zurück in die Kissen.  
"Ich schmelze...", tönte es dumpf unter Ninas Bettdecke hervor.  
"Ach, meine Damen, stellen sie sich nicht so an!" Andrew riss die Fenster auf.  
"Ich habe heute Nacht geschlagene vier Stunden versucht einer Patientin ihre Hörner zu entfernen, und sehe ich müde aus? Nein!" Wie als Beweis streckte er ihnen sein Gesicht entgegen: "Keinen einzigen Augenring! Außerdem wird in einer halben Stunde Mr. Ollivander hier sein, also erwarte ich, dass sie frisch und munter auf der Matte stehen." Alice sah in schräg an. "Wer wird da sein?", fragte sie.  
"Mr. Ollivander verkauft die besten Zauberstäbe in der ganzen Zauberwelt. Seine Familie hat ein Geschäft in der Winkelgasse, dass seit 382 v. Christus existiert." Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Kitteltasche. "Meiner ist auch von ihm. Ich weiß noch, als ich ihn bekommen habe, war ich gerade 10...Ich musste etliche durchprobieren, bis er mich für sich ausgesucht hatte..." Er drehte den Zauberstab verträumt in seinen Händen. "Das ist aber auch ein Prachtstück." Alice blickte den Zauberstab interessiert an. "Darf ich ihn mal anfassen?", fragte sie Andrew.  
Andrew reichte ihr den mit Schnörkeln verzierten Zauberstab. "Naturlich, aber machen sie ihn nicht kaputt!" Alice nahm ihn in die Hand und schwenkte ihn ein paar mal theatralisch hin und her. Wäre doch echt nicht schlecht, auch so ein Ding zu haben, dachte sie im Stillen. Bei einem besonders ausgiebigen Schwenker in Richtung Fenster, machte es einen lauten Knall und die Scheiben zerbrachen in viele kleinen Splitter.  
Andrew blickte geschockt auf die kleinen glitzernden Scheibenreste, die jetzt vor dem Fensterrahmen lagen. Auch Nina kam unter ihrer Decke hervor und blickte erschrocken zur Fensterwand.  
Mit einem lauten Aufschrei schmiss Alice den Zauberstab von sich, und er kullerte auf den Boden. "War ich das?", fragte sie geschockt. Andrew nickte blass, und hob den Zauberstab auf.  
"Damit hatten sich deine Test's wohl erledigt." sagte er. "Du besitzt auf jeden Fall magische Krafte." "Was?" Alice schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
Nina guckte sie aus großen Augen an. "Ey, du bist sooooo cool!" Sie hüpfte aus dem Bett und postierte sich vor Andrew. "Gib her, ich will auch!!" Andrew schüttelte den Kopf und reparierte mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes die Scheibe, die sich wie von alleine wieder zusammensetzte. " Wir werden schön auf Mr. Ollivander warten, wer weiß was du sonst noch hier anstellst!!" "Oooch!" Nina blickte niedergeschlagen zu Boden.  
"Ich höre jetzt schon alle fünf Minuten die Fensterscheiben hier klirren!", sagte Andrew, und verließ das Zimmer.  
Er ließ eine enttäuschte Nina und eine entsetzte Alice zurück.

Eine halbe Stunde später wurden Nina und Alice vom Chefheiler Smethwyck und Andrew in einen Raum, in dem sich ein Tisch mit sechs Stühlen befanden.  
Albus Dumbledore und ein Mann mit schütterem grauem Haar, und blassen Augen, hatten schon auf zwei Stühlen Platz genommen. Als sie den Raum betraten zwinkerte Dumbledore ihnen zu.  
Der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge war nicht anwesend, was Alice mit Bedauern zur Kenntnis nahm. Sie hatte gehofft, er würde ihren Bruder mitbringen.  
Vor dem grauhaarigen Mann stand eine riesige Tasche auf dem Tisch. Sie war aus dunkelbraunem Cord und sah schon ziemlich abgegriffen aus.  
Alice wunderte sich, was er wohl darin mitgebracht hatte.  
Smethwyck zog sich und Andrew jeweils einen Stuhl heran und wies Nina und Alice an, auf den übrigen Stühlen Platz zu nehmen.  
"Meine Damen, das ist Mr. Ollivander." Der Mann mit den grauen Haaren nickte ihnen zu.  
"Da wir ja bereits wissen, dass sie, Miss Freeman, in der Lage sind zu zaubern, würde ich sie bitten, Mr. Ollivander, sich doch erst ihr zuzuwenden, und ihr ein paar geeignete Zauberstäbe zum probieren zu geben!" Ollivander nickte und stand auf. Er öffnete umständlich seine große Tasche und beförderte kleine, schmale, längliche Schachteln zu Tage. Nachdem er die siebte Schachtel auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, steckte er seinen Arm in die Tasche, bis er bis zu den Achseln drin steckte. Nina guckte dem Schauspiel unglaubig zu, bückte sich dann und spähte unter den Tisch, weil sie vermutete, den Arm durch ein Loch dort baumeln zu sehen. Doch nichts dergleichen war dort. Die Tischplatte war vollig glatt und unbeschädigt. Sie schaute wieder nach oben und bemerkte, dass Ollivander soeben den Kopf in die Tasche gesteckt hatte. "Also irgendwo muss es doch sein", sagte er, und es hörte sich an, als wenn er in einen riesigen Saal hineinsprechen würde. Alice glaubte sogar ein Echo zu hören. Dumbledore bemerkte die verwirrten Blicke der Mädchen und lachte. "Mr. Ollivander's Tasche ist keine normale Tasche, sie ist so verhext, dass sie einen riesigen Stauraum hat.", erklärte er den beiden.  
"Hah!" Ollivander kam mit einem triumphierten Ruf wieder aus der Tasche hervor und hielt ein kleines Maßband in der Hand. "Nun zu ihnen, Miss Freeman." Er ging in die Mitte des Raumes.  
"Stellen sie sich bitte hier zu mir hin und sagen sie mir, welche hand ihre Zauberhand ist." Alice stutzte. "Ääh, ich habe noch nie gezaubert, also, weiß ich auch nicht, welche meine Zauberhand ist. Falls es ihnen hilft, ich bin Rechtshänderin..." "Perfekt." Ollivander rollte sein Maßband aus. "Strecken sie bitte diesen Arm aus." Er begann sie abzumessen. Zuerst von der Schulter bis zu den Fingerspitzen, dann vom Handgelenk zu den Ellenbogen, dann von der Schulter bis zu den Füßen und vom Knie zur Armbeuge, von Ohr zu Ohr uns noch den Abstand der Nasenlöcher.  
"Gut.. Ich glaube ich habe etwas passendes dabei...", sagte er und ging zum Tisch zurück. Er fuhr mit den Fingern über die Schachteln und nahm dann eine in die Hand. "Hier," sagte er und hielt ihr einen Zauberstab hin, den er der Schachtel entnommen hatte. Alice nahm ihn zögernd in die Hand.  
"Der ist aus Buchenholz, neun einhalb Zoll, schön elastisch, im Kern befindet sich das Haar einer Elfe... Schwenken sie ihn ein wenig!", sagte er und wedelte mit seinen Händen.  
Alice kam sich reichlich dumm vor, einfach da zu stehen, und mit einem Zauberstab in der Gegend rumzuwedeln. Nach ein paar Sekunden zog Ollivander ihr den Stab wieder aus der Hand und reichte ihr einen anderen.  
"Holz der peitschenden Weide." Er lächelte Dumbledore zu. " Elf zoll, mit ein klein wenig Drachenherzfaser. Na los, schwenken sie!" Alice wackelte mit dem Zauberstab. Als nichts geschah entriss Ollivander ihn ihr wieder und gab ihr noch einen. "Sooo, das ist Elfenbein mit Einhornhaar. Zehn Zoll, sehr federnd... Schwenken, meine Liebe!" Als Alice ihren Arm hob um den Zauberstab wie befohlen zu schwenken, passierte etwas seltsames. Ihre Finger wurde warm und als sie mit dem Stab ausholte, sprotzelten kleine blaue Funken aus der Spitze hervor.  
Ollivander begann zu lächeln. "Ja", sagte er. "Eine schöne Verbindung! Mit dem werden sie noch viel Freude haben!" Alice betrachtete sich den Zauberstab misstrauisch. Er war war weiß und vom Griff bis zur Spitze schlängelten sich kleine, karamellfarbene Linien. Sie blickte zu Nina, die ihr begeistert zunickte. Dann setzte sie sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl und sah Smethwyck an. "Kann ich jetzt echt zaubern?" "Sieht so aus!", erwiderte der.  
Nina sprang entflammt von ihrem Stuhl.  
"Ich will auch!", rief sie und blickte begierig auf die Schachteln, die Ollivander auf dem Tisch aufgebaut hatte. "Bei ihnen müssen wir erst noch uberprüfen ob sie überhaupt magisches Potenzial haben" sagte Smethwyck. Nina lies sich wieder bedröppelt auf den Stuhl nieder. "Ohhh..."

Nach einer Vielzahl fehlgeschlagener Versuche, Kraft ihrer Gedanken, etwas anzukokeln, etwas fliegen zu lassen, etwas zu bewegen oder sich überhaupt einfach mal nur zu konzentrieren, gab Nina schließlich auf.  
Auch Dumbledore, Smethwyck und Andrew sahen sich ratlos an.  
"Ich schlage vor Andrew bringt sie zurück in ihr Zimmer" sagte Smethwyck.  
Nina nickte niedergeschlagen, stand auf und verließ schweigend mit Alice und Andrew den Raum. Zurück in ihrem Zimmer lies Nina sich aufs Bett fallen und kramte samtliche Süßigkeiten hervor, die sie noch übrig hatte.  
Alice und Andrew sahen sie beide besorgt an. "Ich muss jetzt erst mal was essen!", sagte Nina. "Ihr wisst ja wenn ihr etwas braucht ruft nach mir", sagte Andrew. Alice nickte schweigend und setzte sich auf ihr Bett während Andrew das Zimmer verließ. Während von Nina Knister- und Schmatzgerausche kamen, besah Alice sich noch einmal ihren neuen Zauberstab. Ihr Bruder würde ihr nie im Leben glauben, was sich die letzten drei Tage ereignet hatte. Wenn er doch nur hier wäre... Ein zögerndes "Alice!" riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Was?" murmelte sie abwesend, den Blick nicht vom Zauberstab wendend.  
"Alice, bitte guck doch mal!" Ninas Stimme klang irgendwie seltsam.  
Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, als sie hochschaute, war unbegreiflich.  
Nina saß auf ihrem Bett inmitten ihrer Süßigkeiten, die schwebten. Sie kreisten um sie, wie die Planeten um die Sonne. Nina grinste: "Siehst du? Ich kann es doch!" Sie pflückte sich eine Bertie Botts Bohne aus der Luft und schob sie sich in den Mund. Mit langsamen Schritten naherte sich Alice dem Schauspiel. "Wie machst du das?", fragte sie Nina.  
"Ich weiß es nicht!", erwiderte diese. "Ich hab mich bloß auf die Süßigkeiten konzentriert, und hab versucht eine Bohne schweben zu lassen, und auf einmal waren die Dinger alle oben!" Sie kicherte.  
Langsam hob Alice eine Hand, um sich einen Schokofrosch zu nehmen, der hilflos mit den Beinen in der Luft paddelte, als die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufflog und ein lautes "Aaaaaaaalice!" ertönte.  
Mit einem Schlag fielen alle Süßigkeiten auf den Boden und Alice wurde von zwei starken Armen in eine Umarmung a la Schraubzwinge gedrückt.  
Nina ließ ein verargertes "Ey, du hast meinen Trick kaputt gemacht!" hören, als sie den Mann mit den honigblonden Haaren und der Brille erkannte: "Alex!" "Du kleine doofe Schwester, warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet? Ich bin tausend Tode gestorben, nachdem ich gestern Abend gemerkt habe, dass du nicht da warst!", sagte er zu Alice, deren Gesichtsfarbe langsam Blautöne annahm.  
"Gestern Abend? Ich bin seit Tagen hier!", keuchte sie entrüstet. "Hast du wieder die ganze Zeit vor dem Computer gesessen und gearbeitet?" "Wie kommst du denn da drauf?", sagte er und hielt sie an den Schultern eine Armlänge von sich weg.  
"Ja, wenn du erst gestern bemerkt hast, dass ich nicht da bin, dann hast du wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit gearbeitet!" Auf Alex Gesicht bildete sich ein Erwischt- Ausdruck. "Ist doch jetzt auch egal! Als ich gestern Abend den Anrufbeantworter abgehört habe, war die die bescheuerteste Nachricht drauf, die ich je gehört habe. Ein Mann schrie in den Hörer, dass du in einem Hospital liegen wurdest, von dem ich noch nie gehört hatte und dass die mich morgen höchstpersönlich abholen würden! Ich habe in der Nacht kein Auge zugetan!" Alle drei fuhren herum, als sich die Tür plötzlich offnete und ein Mann in einem pinkfarbenem Morgenmantel und mit einem bombastischen Elchgeweih ins Zimmer getrabt kam.  
"Oh! Verzeihung, ich hab mich im Zimmer vertan! Tut mir Leid", sagte er röhrte einmal laut und schloss dann die Tür wieder.  
Alex sah Alice mit einem sonderbaren Gesichtsausdruck an.  
"Alex..., tu jetzt nichts falsches!", sagte Alice beschwichtigend. Doch kaum das sie sich versah, hing sie schon wie ein Sack Kartoffeln uber der Schulter ihres Bruders, der sich mit einem "Wir gehen!" von Nina verabschiedete.  
Die Tür öffnete sich schon wieder, und Andrew betrat mit einem Tablett auf dem eine Teekanne und zwei Tassen standen das Zimmer.  
Er sah auf, entdeckte, das ein ihm unbekannter Mann seine Patientin kidnappen wollte. Er ließ das Teetablett fallen und zog seinen Zauberstab und fuchtelte damit vor Alex Nase herum.  
"Was machen sie da mit Miss Freeman?", rief er hysterisch.  
"Wer sind sie denn?", fragte Alex ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
"Lassen sie sie sofort los, oder ich muss zu härteren Mitteln greifen!" Wie als Beweis, piekte er Alex mit der Zauberstabspitze in die Nase.  
Alex senkte den Kopf, atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Er hob seine freie Hand und versetzte Andrew einen Faustschlag direkt auf die Nase.  
Andrew taumelte zurück und hielt sich die blutende Nase. "Aua, aua!" wimmerte er. "Nicht schon wieder!" Alex schob ihn beiseite, während Alice keifte: "Was machst du da? Er ist ein Heiler!" "Ein was?", fragte Alex irritiert.  
"Andrew Commonly ist ein Heiler in Ausbildung! So was wie ein Arzt!" "Oh... Schade dass ich das erst jetzt erfahre!", rief er. "Aber trotzdem, wir gehen!" Alice trommelte ihm mit der Faust auf den Rücken. "Ich will aber nicht gehen!" "Wieso das denn?" "Lass mich runter, und ich erkläre dir alles!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Ich habe keine Ahnung...

"... wie das hier weitergehen soll!", sagte Janne zu Christina.  
Die beiden Fan Fict Autorinen saßen vor Christinas total überladenem Computer und zerbrachen sich wie die Bekloppten die Köpfe um den Fortgang dieser Geschichte.  
"...Lass uns erstmal die Fehler berichtigen!", sagte Christina und klickte wie wild drauf los.  
Nachdem die Reste der literarischen Fehlergüsse aus dem Word Programm eliminiert waren, ließ Christina die Hand zur Salzstangenpackung sinken, stopfte sich eine in den Mund und schaute Janne von der Seite an:  
"Ich hab eine Idee!" sagte sie.  
"Wir könnten ...Gott sind wir armselig!" Sie ließ den Kopf auf ihren Ellenbogen sinken, den sie elegant auf ihre Rückenlehne platziert hatte.  
"Stell dir mal vor, jemand liest das jetzt, dann denken die doch, wir sind voll die Hohlköppe..." sie lachte. Janne schaute sie böse an. "Hey, so ein total unwichtiges, humoristisches Nebenkapitel kommt voll gut an!" "Jaaaa, wenn sich überhaupt jemand diese Geschichte hier durchliest!!!" Christina aß noch eine Salzstange und auch Janne grapschte sich ein paar aus der Tüte. "Ich weiß nix mehr!", sagte sie mit vollem Mund.  
"Ich glaube, wenn du von den Lesern beachtet werden willst, dann musst du irgendetwas perverses mit Harry und Draco schreiben..." Christinas Hand knubbelte an der Stuhllehne herum.  
"Jep..." Janne hackte auf der Tastatur herum und schrieb eben diese Sätze, die ihr gerade lest. Und jetzt? Fragt ihr euch sicher... Wie ist es mit der Geschichte weitergegangen? Konnten Janne und Christina ihre Schreibblockade überwinden? Ließ die Kleine Bby Katze endlich von Janne Schultasche ab? Und...wie viele Salzstangen wurden in besagter Szene eben gegessen? Lest weiter und ihr werdet es nicht erfahren!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Meet Evans and Potter

"Was?", schrieen drei Stimmen durch das weiß gestrichene Zimmer. Sam und Lydia McKale, die kurz nach Alex im St. Mungo Hospital fur magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen eingetroffen waren (Ein überaus freundlicher, in gelbem Nylon gekleideter Zauberer mit Prinzessinen- Spitzhut hatte sie mit einer kleinen, quietschgrünen Ente von zu Hause abgeholt), sowie Alex Freeman schauten den Mann mit Bart und der Brille mit den Halbmondglasern entgeistert an.  
"Das ist der Grund, weswegen Alice und Nina nicht länger am aktiven Muggelleben teilnehmen können." Albus Dumbledore sah den drei Augenpaaren, die ihn ungläubig anstarrten entgegen.  
"Ich habe veranlasst, dass ihre Tochter und ihre Schwester, bei zwei sehr kompetenten Schülern von mir die verbleibenden Sommerferien verbringen können. Dort wird ihnen dann alles über Hogwarts, Schule fur Hexerei und Zauberei beigebracht, was sie wissen mussen." Sam McKale, der auf dem Bett neben seiner Tochter Platz genommen hatte sah Dumbledore ungläubig an. "Meine Tochter ist sechzehn. Sie erwahnten vorhin, dass die Schüler bei ihnen mit 11 Jahren ihre magische Ausbildung beginnen. Wie soll sie den versaumten Stoff nachholen?" Ninas Mutter nickte ekstatisch. Sie stand hinter ihrer Tochter, die mit Anstrengung darüber nachdachte, wie sie denn Bitte schön den gesamten Schulstoff von fünf Jahren durchpauken solle. Sie, die noch nicht mal ordentliche Maschen häkeln konnte. "Auch dafür haben wir eine Lösung parat." Dumbledore schmunzelte. "Wir haben auf Hogwarts einen sehr kompetenten Lehrer fur Zaubertränke, der eigens für diesen Zweck einen Trank entworfen hat, der Alice und Nina, alle Fähigkeiten verleihen wird, die sie benötigen." Nina grinste triumphierend und hob den Arm in Richtung Himmel: "Strike!" "Das heißt aber nicht, dass ihr nicht lernen müsst!" Dumbledore wandte sich an schelmisch lächelnde Alice und, die einen Freudentanz aufführende, Nina, die prompt das Grinsen und das Lacheln einstellten.  
"Im Gegenteil, ihr müsst sogar noch mehr lernen, damit ihr das Gegebene auch vertieft!" Von Alice kam ein mürrisches "Mäh...!"und Nina seufzte laut: "Ich wusste, da ist ein Haken!" "Gut, meine lieben." Dumbledore erhob sich und strich seinen Umhang glatt.  
"Ich hoffe ihre Eltern und ihr Bruder bringen ihnen ihre persönlichen Gegenstände hierher, damit wir schon heute Abend zu ihren Gastfamilien aufbrechen konnen!" "Aber dann müssen wir uns doch trennen!" Alice schluckte.  
"Ich denke, dass lasst sich nicht vermeiden. Aber ihre Mentoren werden ihnen gefallen. Da bin ich mir sicher!", sprach er und wandte sich zur Tür, doch er drehte sich noch einmal um und griff in seinen Umhang. "Miss McKale...!" Er zog eine längliche Schachtel aus der Tasche. Nina kiekste und hüpfte vom Bett auf. "Ich habe von Andrew erfahren, dass es hier einen... Zwischenfall mit Bonbons gab... Ich glaube, dass man diesen Vorfall als höchsterfreulich bezeichnen kann...!" Er winkte mit dem Päckchen und Nina riss es ihm aus der Hand. "Wow!" Nina öffnete die mit einem Bändchen verschlossenen Schachtel und beförderte einen dunkelbraunen Zauberstab zu Tage.  
"Ich wusste, dass du dich freust", sagte er, tätschelte Nina die Schulter und verließ dann mit rauschendem Umhang das Zimmer.

"Mit dem Ding sollen wir fahren?" Ungläubig kickte Nina mit dem Fuß gegen eine rostige Felge, des großen blauen Busses, der soeben vor ihnen aufgetaucht war.  
Andrew, der, um sich von seinen beiden Patientinnen zu verabschieden, mit nach draußen gekommen war, ließ seine Zauberstabhand sinken, mit dem er den Fahrenden Ritter gerufen hatte.  
"Also, er sieht ja zugegebenermaßen etwas schäbig aus, aber diese Art zu reisen ist sehr effektiv... wenn auch nicht gerade bequem.", sagte er.  
Auch Alice blickte zweifelhaft auf den klapprigen Bus, der soeben mit einem ohrenbetäubendem Quietschen die Vordertür geöffnet hatte und eine ältere Hexe mit grünem Gesicht aussteigen ließ.  
"Noch'n schönen Abend, Ma'am!" rief ein junger, schnodderig aussehender Mann in einer ziemlich abgewetzten, roten Schaffneruniform und schmiss der Hexen eine Tasche, aus der einige Lauchstangen herausragten, nach. Er wandte sich seinen neuen Passagieren zu. "Hi Professor Dumbledore!" begrüßte er Dumbledore und schlenkerte mit seiner Hand, in der er einen kleinen Fahrkartenknipser hielt.  
Dumbledore begrüßte ihn seinerseits mit einem Kopfnicken. "Hallo Callum!" Callum wackelte mit seinem Kopf und holte einen kleinen zerknitterten Notizzettel aus seiner Gesäßtasche.  
"Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter, dem Nottransporter für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer. Strecken sie einfach den Zauberstab aus, steigen sie ein und wir fahren sie, wohin sie wollen. Mein Name ist Callum Crantz und ich bin für heute Abend ihr Schaffner", las er monoton vor, faltete dann den Zettel wieder zusammen und schob ihn zurück in die Tasche. Er hob den Kopf, setzte ein dümmliches Grinsen auf und sah die Reisegesellschaft mit großen Augen erwartungsvoll an. "Sie wollen doch nicht etwa alle mitfahren, oder was?" Dumbledore wies auf Nina und Alice "Nur ich und die zwei Damen hier, Callum!" "Och, dann ist ja gut, ich dachte schon ich müsste die Kotztüten wieder aufstocken... Die Dame eben hat alle so ziemlich verbraucht..." Nina beugte sich zu Dumbledore hinüber. "Hat er gerade Kotztüten gesagt?" "Ich fürchte schon, aber nachdem man erstmal etwas länger mit dem Fahrenden Ritter unterwegs ist, gewöhnt man sich daran!" Er drehte sich zu Alex und den McKales herum.  
"Es wird Zeit, dass sie sich verabschieden!" Lydia McKale, die schon eifrig mit Taschentüchern herumhantierte, ging schluchzend auf ihre Tochter zu. "Ich werde dich vermissen!" ihre Stimme bebte und ihre Schminke verschmierte, als sie ihr Gesicht an Ninas grauem Pulli abwischte.  
"Mama, ist gut... Ah Mama... is' OK...", Nina tätschelte ihrer Mutter unbeholfen den Rücken "Ich komme ja für die letzten paar Tage der Ferien wieder nach Hause!" "Bis dahin ist es aber noch so lange..." "Lydia, jetzt lass doch mal das Kind los!" Ninas Vater löste seine Frau behutsam von seiner Tochter und kniff dieser dann in die rechte Wange.  
"Sie passt schon auf sich auf... nech!?" "Ja, Dad, mach ich!" Sie machte einen Versuch, ihren Koffer anzuheben, doch ließ sofort wieder davon ab, als sie feststellte, dass er mindestens eine halbe Tonne wiegen musste.  
"Mama, was ist denn da alles drin?" "Dein halbes Zimmer, wieso?", Mrs. McKale strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Ich dachte, du brauchst was, damit du dich wohl fühlst!" "..." Nina besah sich ihren Koffer. "Und wie bekomme ich jetzt mein Zimmer in diesen... Bus?" "Das mach ich schon!" Andrew eilte herbei und schlenkerte mit seinem Zauberstab, worauf der Koffer und Ninas Reisetasche sich vom Boden erhoben und durch die Vordertür in den Bus hinein schwebten.  
"Dankeschön Andrew!" Nina nahm ihn in den Arm und knuddelte ihn. "Unsere Beziehung war zwar nur kurz, dafür aber heftig!" "Wa...!?" Andrew schnappte nach Luft und Alice Vater hob die Fäuste "Was haben sie mit meiner Tochter gemacht?" Andrew hielt sich schützend die Hande vor das Gesicht. "Ich habe nichts... Also Nina... Das... also!" Er schnappte nach Luft, wie ein Fisch auf dem trocknem.  
"Dad, das war nur ein Scherz!", Nina lachte. "Ihr hättet eure Gesichter sehen sollen!" Sie schüttelte sich vor lachen und stieg dann in den Bus, um vor den Angriffen der beiden in Deckung zu gehen.  
"Also..." Andrew fasste sich an den Kopf und schrie dann zu einem der Fenster vor denen Nina gerade aufgetaucht war: "Ich bekomme noch Geld von dir! Eine Galleone, fünf Sickel und einen Knut!" Nina formte ein "Jaja" mit ihren Lippen und verschwand dann vom Fenster.  
"Ich gehe dann auch mal!", sagte Alice zu Alex und schulterte ihren Rucksack.  
Im Hintergrund hörte sie noch wie Andrew das Fensterglas des Busses anblökte: "Mein Geld! Es ist mein hartverdientes Geld!" und sah Nina, die einen Zettel mit der Aufschrift "Fününününü!" an die Scheibe drückte.  
"Warte, Schwesterchen!" Alex kam auf Alice zu und nahm sie in eine Umarmung, die dem Klammergriff eines Orang- Utans ähnelte.  
"Ich werde dich so vermissen. Pass auf dich auf! Schreib mir! Ruf mich an!" "Ich weiß nicht, ob es da ein Telefon gibt, Alex!" "Egal! Mach von mir aus Morsezeichen, oder so!" "Alex, ich kann bald gar nichts mehr machen... Ich ersticke!" "Was? Oh!" Er ließ von Alice ab und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
"Ich will, dass du aufpasst, OK?" "Geht klar, Großer!" Sie drehte sich um, winkte Andrew noch einmal zum Abschied, der von Ninas Attacke immer noch eine Gesichtsfarbe hatte, die einer Tomate glich.  
Dann stieg sie mit ihrem Koffer und ihrem Rucksack in den Bus.  
"Auf Wiedersehen, die Herrschaften! Ich hoffe wir haben bald wieder das Vergnügen!" Dumbledore erklomm hinter Alice die schmale Treppe des Busses.  
Callum winkte noch einmal zu den völlig aufgelösten Zurückbleibenden und schloss dann die Bustür.

In einer gepflegten Vorstadt ertönte ein Knall. Alle Eulen, die sich in den Bäumen eingenistet hatten flogen erschrocken auf.  
Ein großer nachtblauer Bus rollte, mit einem atemberaubenden Tempo durch den Ligusterweg und kam mit quietschenden Reifen, schaukelnderweise zum Stehen. Eine Tür öffnete sich und ein alter Mann, sowie ein junges Mädchen kamen aus dem Bus. Das Mädchen wankte ziemlich und stützte sich mit einer Hand am Bus ab.  
"Schönen Abend noch, Miss!" rief eine quiekende Stimme aus dem inneren des Busses.  
Das Mädchen winkte erschöpft.  
Der alte Mann wies auf ein Haus, das genauso aussah wie alle anderen.  
"Das wird ihre Unterkunft für die nächsten Wochen sein." "Welches Haus meinen Sie? Das, das da so heraussticht?" Sie wies auf die identischen Häuser.  
Der alte Mann lächelte. "Meine Liebe Miss Freeman, ich werde sie leider nicht mit hinein begleiten können, sie sind bestimmt in der Lage sich allein zurecht zu finden. Wo ich mir bei ihrer Freundin nicht so sicher bin...!" "Das hab ich gehört!" Eine weitere Mädchenstimme tönte aus dem inneren des Busses.  
"Also dann...! " Alice hob die Hand in Richtung Bus. "Nina, man sieht sich!" "Bye!" Die Tür des Hauses öffnete sich und ein Mädchen mit leuchtend roten Haaren kam in den Garten gelaufen. "Professor Dumbledore! Guten Abend!" Sie kam auf die beiden zu.  
"Guten Abend, Miss Evans!" Dumbledore hob die Hand. "Darf ich ihnen Miss Freeman vorstellen?" Alice schüttelte die Hand, die das Mädchen ihr hingestreckt hatte.  
"Hi! Ich bin Lily Evans!" Sie lachte breit und Alice schloss sie sofort ins Herz.  
"Alice Freeman. Hallo!" "Nina!", schallte es vom Bus und eine Hand winkte aus dem geöffneten Busfenster. Alice grinste verlegen, als Lily irritiert zurückwinkte. "Meine Freundin Nina. Sie fährt noch woanders hin!", erklärte sie.  
"Ah!" Lily schaute zur ekstatisch winkenden Hand. "Sie erinnert mich irgendwie an jemanden." Dumbledore unterbrach die zwei, und reichte Alice ein kleines Fläschchen, dass eine klare, rote Flüssigkeit enthielt.  
"Der Trank von dem wir gesprochen haben!" sagte er. "Vergessen sie nicht ihn noch heute Nacht, oder spätestens morgen früh zu sich zu nehmen!" Alice nickte und steckte das Fläschchen in ihre Jackentasche.  
"Ich verabschiede mich dann mal!" Dumbledore schüttelte Alice die Hand und ging zum Bus zurück. "Callum!, wir können weiter!" sagte er zum Schaffner und die Türen des Busses schlossen sich mit einem lauten Quietschen wieder. Der Bus fuhr an, beschleunigte und als er gerade am Ende des Ligusterweges angelangt und im Begriff war, in das nächste, total identische Reihenhaus zu brettern, verschwand er mit einem lauten Knall.  
"Komm!" Lily fasste Alice am Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich in den Garten.  
"Ich zeig die unser Haus, aber sei leise, meine Schwester hält ihren Schönheitsschlaf" sagte sie.  
Alice grinste und lief hinter ihr durch den säuberlich beschnittenen Rasen auf das Haus zu.

Abermals hielt der nachtblaue Bus. Diesmal nicht in einer perfekten Vorstadt sondern vor einem idyllisch gelegenem Haus, das in Bäumen und Büschen eingebettet war. Der Schaffner öffnete die Tür und abermals stieg der alte Mann und ein junges Mädchen aus.  
"Auf Wiedersehen Professor Dumbledore!". Callum Crantz hob zum Gruß die Hand und wedelte mit dem Kartenknipser.  
"Danke fur die komfortable Fahrt, Callum!" Das Mädchen ließ ein furzendes Gerausch hören. "Komfortabel..." Dumbledore winkte zurück und beobachtete wie Callum die Tür schloss und der Bus in einem Nebelschwaden entschwand. Als kurz darauf ein lauter Knall ertönte, zuckte das Mädchen zusammen. Sie sah sich das Haus an und blickte dann zu Dumbledore. "Cool." Es klang wie eine Feststellung. "Ein wenig düster... aber cool!" Der Zauberer zog einen kleinen Flakon aus seiner Umhangtasche und reichte ihn dem Mädchen.  
"Trinken Sie Nina! Es ist der Trank, über den wir geredet haben!" sagte er.  
Sie nahm den Flakon und oöffnete ihn "Schmeckt der eklig?" Nina roch an dem Trank und zog die Nase kraus. "Ja, er schmeckt ekelig!" sagte sie ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.  
Dumbledore ließ ein heiseres lachen hören. "Augen zu und durch!"  
Nina setzte an und trank den Flakon in einem Zug lehr.  
"Wow... So schmeckt also Intelligenz!" sagte sie und legte den Kopf schief. "Wissen sie, wie viel Geld sie damit machen könnten!?" "Ich finde sie sollten jetzt mal zum Haus gehen. Es ist schon spät." Dumbledore drückte ihr die Hand und ging auf die dunkle Straße hinaus.  
"Ähm... der Bus ist weg. Wie kommen sie denn jetzt nach Hause?", fragte Nina und beobachtete wie Dumbledore mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden herum scharrte. "Jetzt pass mal auf!" sagte er und lächelte ihr zu. "Gleich bin ich weg!" "Das will ich sehen..." Nina schaute ihn ungläubig an.  
Dumbledore hob die Hand zum Gruß und Nina tat es ihm gleich.  
"Bis bald!" sagte er, und verschwand auf der Stelle mit einem lauten "Plopp!" "Wow... Voll krass!" Nina hob ihre Tasche auf und sah sich ihren Koffer stirnrunzelnd an. "Warum bist du bloß so schwer?", sagte sie und drehte sich in Richtung Haus um. Dort ware bestimmt jemand, der ihr helfen konnte, den Koffer ins Haus zu schaffen.  
Sie ging auf das weiße Gartentor zu und kickte es mit dem Fuß auf. Ein mit Steinen ausgelegter Weg führte zur Eingangstür des Hauses. Sie ging bis zur Tür und suchte nach einem Klingelknopf. Es war aber keiner vorhanden, also klopfte sie, und die Tür schwang unter ihrer Faust einfach so auf.  
"Halloooo!?" Nina steckte ihren Kopf durch den Türspalt in den dunklen Flur hinein.  
Als niemand antwortete, dachte sie schon, dass Dumbledore sie zum falschen Haus gebracht hatte, aber dann hörte sie ein Geräusch aus dem zweiten Stock des Hauses.  
"Hallo!?" rief sie noch einmal, und betrat den Eingangsbereich. Sicherheitshalber schloss sie die Tür nicht.  
Es war stockdunkel und Nina konnte die Hand vor ihren Augen nicht sehen. Sie tastete an der Wand nach einem Lichtschalter, fand aber keinen. "Ähm, ist jemand zu Hause?" Sie ging drei Schritte vorwärts und stieß mit dem Arm an einen Schrank, worauf ein lautes Klirren folgte und sie leise aufschrie.  
Plötzlich ging das Licht an und Nina kniff reflexartig die Augen zusammen.  
Auf der obersten Treppenstufe stand, am Geländer gelehnt, ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren, nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet, der sie verschlafen musterte.  
"James, es war doch heute!", rief er und schaute sich um.  
Am Treppenansatz erschien ein weiterer Junge, er war nur mit einem Badetuch bekleidet und seine Haare waren noch nass. Er setzte sich eine Brille auf die Nase und sah Nina.  
"Hallo..." Nina blickte nach oben, ihre Augen hatten sich mittlerweile an die Helligkeit gewöhnt, und erblickte die zwei schelmisch grinsenden Typen.  
"Ooch... ahhh.. ich wollte nicht...einfach so reinkommen, aber...die Tur war offen!" Sie wusste nicht so recht, wo sie hinschauen sollte.  
James, oder wie der mit dem Handtuch bekleidete hieß, sah das die Tür offen stand und versetzte dem Jungen neben ihm eine Kopfnuss.  
"Aua... Wofür war das denn?" Er rieb sich den Hinterkopf und blickte James missmutig an.  
"Sirius, du Honk! Du hast die Tür nicht abgeschlossen!" Er kam die Treppe herunter und verriegelte die Tür. " Immer wenn du Gassi gehst, sollst du später abschließen!" Er wandte sich an Nina und gab ihr die Hand. "James Potter! Hallo!" "Nina McKale...Hi!" Sie blickte James an. "Ihr habt einen Hund?", fragte sie.  
James beugte sich zu ihr rüber "Unter uns?! Nein!" flüsterte er. "Aber er geht gerne mal mit seinem imaginaren pinken Pudel spazieren!", fügte er hinzu.  
Er sah Nina ins Gesicht und zwinkerte.  
"Sehr lustig, das habe ich gehört..." Sirius kam die Treppe heruntergeschlendert und machte vor Nina halt. Er ging auf die Knie:  
"Gestatten Sie: Black. Sirius Black." Er ergriff ihre Hand und gab ihr einen Handkuss. Nina zog ihre Hand aus seiner und wischte sie an ihrer Hose ab. Mit einem angewiderten Gesicht sah sie ihn an. Was fur ein Schleimer. "Ja, sehr schon. Ah... Mein Koffer steht noch draußen." Sie hatte sich an James gewandt. "Könnte irgendjemand ihn für mich holen? Er ist mir zu schwer, ich kann ihn nicht heben..." Sie blickte ihn entschuldigend an.  
James sah an sich hinunter. Seine feuchten Füße hatten nasse Flecken auf dem Boden hinterlassen und sein Handtuch hing auf halb acht. Er bemerkte Ninas Blick und zog es sich hoher.  
"Sirius, würdest du..." Er blickte Sirius an, der immer noch auf dem Boden hockte, in der gleichen Pose wie eben vor Nina.  
"Sie... hat sich einfach umgedreht..." Er starrte ins Leere. "Sonst hat noch niemand meinem umwerfenden Charme widerstanden..." "Sirius!" James starrte ihn an. "Der Koffer!" Er öffnete die Haustür wieder und deutete auf Ninas Koffer, der einsam auf der Straße stand.  
"Der Koffer... ja... genau... Koffer." Wie ein geprügelter Hund schlich Sirius nach draußen.  
"Ist der immer so... seltsam?" Nina sah James an.  
"Er erträgt es bloß nicht, wenn ein weibliches Wesen, egal von welcher Rasse ihn abblitzen lasst. Und wenn ich sage egal welche Rasse, dann meine ich auch egal welche Rasse! Sei froh, dass er nicht an deinem Hintern geschnüffelt hat!" "Wie meinst du denn das?" "Oooch, nur so..." Nina runzelte die Stirn. "Okeee" Sie beobachtete wie Sirius im Mondschein den Koffer zum Haus trug. Auf seiner Boxershorts waren kleine weiße Knochen aufgedruckt.  
"Hättest du mir früher sagen sollen. Ich finde ihn süß!" Sie grinste James an.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6 

Von schwulen Hunden und pappigen Flocken

Ein lautes Krachen ging durch das Haus der Potters, begleitet von einem lauten "AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" .  
Nina McKale lag wie zerschmettert am Treppenabsatz und rang nach Luft. James Potter kam an die oberste Treppenstufe gelaufen und erblickte das Häufchen Elend unten am Boden.  
"Nina! Was ist denn jetzt los?" Er kam die Treppe herunter und reichte ihr eine Hand. Nina ergriff sie und zog sich hoch. "Da war ein Hund... im Badezimmer... unter der Dusche..." James Augen weiteten sich. "Ein Hund... Im Badezimmer. Das musst du dir eingebildet haben." Er blickte nach oben und sah Sirius Black am Geländer stehen. "Hi!" Er winkte fröhlich... und schüttelte seine nassen Haare.  
James winkte ab.  
"Nina, ich muss dir was sagen." Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und machte eine theatralische Pause. "Sirius... ist verrückt." Nina sah ihn entgeistert an. "Und was hat das mit dem Hund zu tun?" "Keine Ahnung, ich dachte das erklart alles... !" "Waa!?" James zog Nina mit in die Küche, platzierte sie auf einem Stuhl und nahm auf dem gegenüberliegendem Platz. Sirius kam in die Küche getrottet, vertieft in einen kleinen Singsang: "Frühstück! Es gibt Frühstück! Frühstück! Frühstück! Frühstück! Ich liiiiiiiebe Frühstück!" Nina sah ihn bedröppelt an. "Was hast du denn für Probleme?" "Das Frühstück ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit am ganzen Tag!" Er hob wichtigtuerisch den Zeigefinger. "OK, wie du meinst!" sagte Nina und rückte ihren Stuhl zurecht.  
"Na, dann mal los mit der wichtigsten Mahlzeit des Tages!", meldete James sich zu Wort.  
Erwartungsvoll starrten alle drei auf die buntgemusterte Tischdecke. Im Hintergrund horte man die große Uhr aus dem Flur: Tick- Tack- Tick- Tack.  
Und wo ist jetzt das Frühstück?" Sirius verschränkte die Arme und sah James und Nina aus großen Augen an.  
"Keine Ahnung... Normalerweise steht das schon immer hier, wenn ich morgens runterkomme! Mom?" James schielte in den Flur. "Wo sind die eigentlich...?" "Sag bloß es gibt nix zu essen?" "Doch Sirius... " Ninas Blick fiel auf einen Zettel, welcher am Kühlschrank haftete. "James... Da!" Sie wies auf den mit fetten Lettern beschriebenen, neongelben Post-it. "Oh!!" James sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und zupfte den Zettel von der Tür ab. "Hi Schatz!" las er vor "Dad und ich sind mal kurz was erledigen. Frühstück musst ihr alleine machen, du bist ja groß, ich denke, dass du das schaffst! Grüß das Mädchen lieb von mir! Bye, Mum." Sirius fiel die Kinnlade runter. "Selber... machen... ? Toll." Er blickte zu Nina, die sich darüber freute, auf dem Zettel auch erwähnt zu werden. "Du bist das Mädchen, du machst das Frühstück!" sagte er und grinste zufrieden.  
Nina grunzte. "Haha, alter Schovinist." James hatte inzwischen einen Küchenschrank geöffnet und spähte hinein.  
"OK... Wir haben Instantsuppen, Dörrfleisch... Ääääh... Froschaugen... Ihhh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Ma die hier aufbewahrt!" "Warum habt ihr überhaupt Froschaugen?" Nina fuhr angewidert zusammen.  
"Ach ja... Frischling. Beinahe wieder vergessen." James stellte das Glas mit den Froschaugen auf den Tisch. "Die benutzt meine Mutter fur ihre Zaubertränke. Klappt aber meistens nicht, und die ganze Kuche stinkt nach Verwesung!" "Uäää... Ich muss die doch aber nicht benutzen, oder?" "Klar. Zaubertränke ist ein echt cooles Fach!" sagte Sirius. "Wenn man mal von der ewigen Notengeberei und dem lernen absieht!" "Du findest das doch nur cool, weil du die Mädchen mit ekeligem Kram bewerfen kannst!" James durchforstete weiter den Schrank nach etwas essbarem.  
Sirius sah verlegen zu Nina hinuber. "Stimmt doch gar nicht, James! So was könnte ich doch nie tun!" fügte er hinzu, als sie eine Grimasse zog, die gefahrlich nach "Alter Angeber" aussah. "Hah! James zog triumphierend den Arm aus dem Schrank und wedelte mit einer Packung Frühstücksflocken vor Sirius Gesicht herum. Der wiederum verzog das Gesicht. "Die will ich nicht. Die schmecken nach Pappe!" "Das wird jetzt gegessen!" James knallte energisch die Schachtel vor Sirius auf den Tisch, sodass einige Flocken auf den Tisch rieselten.  
"Ich will aber was richtiges!" nörgelte Sirius. "Ein schönes, echtes englisches Frühstück mit Eiern und Spe-heck!" "Dann mach dir deinen Spe-heck selber!" "Nina!" Sirius ruckte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. "Du bist ein Mädchen! Sicher hat dir deine Mama beigebracht, wie man kocht! Machst du mir Speck?" "Was?" Nina guckte erschrocken. "Ich weiß noch nicht mal wie man einen Toaster bedient!" "Was ist ein Toaster?" "Damit toastet man Toast!" Sirius und James guckten sie konfus an "Was?" "Ich dachte, ich bin hier, damit ihr mir was beibringt, nicht ich euch!" "Das kommt später, erklar uns erst, was ein Toaster ist!" Nina rollte mit den Augen und setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als ein dumpfer Knall die Küchenscheiben zum erzittern brachte.  
Nina ließ einen heiseren Schrei hören und Sirius klammerte sich so plötzlich an James fest, dass er ihn zu Fall brachte und er selbst mit zu Boden gerissen wurde.  
"Ah! Du dummer Hund! Aus!" keifte James. Sirius walzte sich von ihm herunter, stand auf und wankte zum Fenster. "Diese dummen Eulen! Checken nie, dass man durch Glas nicht durch kann!" Er riss das Fenster auf und ein Waldkauz flatterte ziemlich benommen in die Küche. Er ließ sich direkt vor Nina auf dem Tisch nieder und verteilte dabei ein paar Federn im ganzen Raum. An einem Bein hatte er einen Brief gebunden.  
Nina wich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und hob abwehrend die Hände. "Guter Vogel. Lieber Vogel. Komm mir nicht zu nah!" Sirius, der sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt hatte, schnappte sich erwartungsvoll den Brief.  
"Ooch... nur von Hogwarts." Er schmiss ihn auf den Tisch, James nahm ihn an sich und riss ihn auf. "Unsere Einkaufslisten. Für dich ist auch eine dabei!", sagte er und legte einen von drei Zetteln vor Nina auf den Tisch. "Einkaufslisten?" Sie beäugte misstrauisch das vor ihr liegende Stück Pergament.

Sehr geehrte Miss McKale,  
Wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie an der Hogwarts- Schule fur Hexerei und Zauberei offiziell angenommen wurden. Folgende Liste enthält alle Ausrüstungsgegenstände, die Sie gebrauchen werden.  
Wir erwarten Sie am 1.September. Ihr Mentor, Mr. Potter wird Ihnen alles weitere erklären.

Mit freundlichen Grußen,

Minerva McGonagall (Stellv. Schulleiterin)

Nina las sich den Brief mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen durch. Dem Schreiben folgte noch eine Liste an Kleidungsstücken und Büchern, die sie sich zu besorgen hatte.  
"Äähm... James?" Sie schaute von ihrem Brief auf und sah James, der gerade versuchte Sirius eine Schüssel Frühstücksflocken einzuprügeln, fragend an. "Ich bezweifle, dass eine normale Buchhandlung diese Bücher hier führt... Defensiv Zauber- gestern und heute... die halten mich ja fur völlig bescheuert, wenn ich da hingehe und sie danach frage." "Um diese Bücher zu besorgen, gehen wir in die Winkelgasse, nach London. Dort bekommt man so was." "Und wie sollen wir dahin kommen? London ist auf der anderen Seite von Großbritannien!" James schüttelte lässig mit einer Hand. "Wir flohen einfach, wie immer! Sirius, jetzt ess das!" Sirius saß kopfschüttelnd und mit zugekniffenen Lippen auf seinem Stuhl. "Ich will das nicht essen!" "Jetzt mach schon! Schmeckt lecker! Sonst futterst du doch auch wie ein Müllschlucker alles in dich rein!" "Was ist das? Flohen?" James ließ die Schale und den Löffel auf den Tisch gleiten und setzte sich entkräftet auf seinen Stuhl.  
"Flohpulver. Eine Methode um von einem Ort zum anderen zu gelangen." "Und wie soll das funktionieren?" James langte in die Frühstücksflockenschachtel und stopfte sich ein paar in den Mund. "Du wirfst eine handvoll Flohpulver in deinen Kamin und dann sagst du wo du hin willst. Ach, macht es dir was aus bei uns in den Kamin zu klettern?" "Wenn er brennt, oder was?" Nina sah ihn entsetzt an.  
James lachte und sagte "Nein, nein! Er brennt natürlich nicht. Also, eigentlich brennt er doch, aber... es tut halt nicht weh..." Sirius sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. "Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir jetzt gleich in die Winkelgasse fahren? Da gibts auch was vernünftiges zu essen!" Er warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf die inzwischen eingeweichten Frühstücksflocken. "Oh, ja!" Nina klatschte begeistert in die Hände. "James, geht das klar?" Sie zupfte an seinem Armel ."Bitte┘!" "Wenn ihr unbedingt wollt... " Er tat so als wenn er angestrengt überlegen würde. "OK" "Ja!!" Sirius verlies die Küche, siegreich die Faust in die Luft gereckt "ESSEN!" "Dann können wir dich auch gleich mal mit Butterbier bekannt machen!" Er grinste hämisch. "Mal schauen, ob du was verträgst!" "So einiges... " Nina stand auf und folgte Sirius, der jauchzend in den Flur gesprungen war. Vor der Treppe blieb sie apprubt stehen. "Ahm" es gibt da ein kleines Problem!" Sie drehte sich zu James um, der gerade in den Flur getreten war. "Ich habe kein bisschen Geld." "Das ist echt ein Problem." "Nein ist es nicht!" Sirius winkte von der Treppe hinunter. "Ich kann dir locker was leihen! Hab ja genug!" James zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Angeber!" Sirius trat hinter Nina und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. "Du kannst es mir zurückzahlen wann immer du willst." "Ehrlich? Danke! Danke! Danke!" Sie drehte sich um, um ihn stürmisch zu umarmen, dabei hüpfte sie auf und ab. "Das ist voll lieb von dir!" Sirius grinste verlegen und tätschelte ihr den Rücken. "Für dich würde ich alles tun!" "Echt?" "Ja!" James schaltete sich ein "Das sagt er zu jedem Mädchen!´" Sirius schnappte nach Luft. "James, jetzt mach mir nicht meine Anmache kaputt!" zischte er.  
"Anmache?" Nina blickte ihm ins Gesicht.  
"Öööööööh... " "Tja... Ich wusste es doch. Alle netten Männer sind vergeben... oder schwul." Sirius grinste. "Ich bin nicht vergeben!" Nina ließ von ihm ab und ging die Treppe hinauf. "Und somit hast du dir die Frage selbst beantwortet!" Sie lächelte die Jungs kokett an und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.  
Sirius schaute James fragend an. "James, was meint sie damit?"

Riesengroßen Dank an unsere beta Leserin PrincessVintage. Wir haben dich megadolllieb.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7 

We proudly present: Lily Evans...

Ein Sonnenstrahl schlich sich kichernderweise durch den Gardinenspalt auf Alice Freeman Nase. Sie wischte sich verschlafen mit der Hand über die Nasenspitze und grunzte. Sie war gestern Abend erst spat ins Bett gekommen, da ihre Gastgeberin Lily sie erst im Haus herumgeführt hatte (Diese Erkundungstour wurde jedoch abrupt abgebrochen, da Lilys Schwester Petunia keifend aus ihrem Zimmer kam und sich über den angeblichen Krach, den Alice Absatze machten beschwerte und sie zwang, sich in den Garten zurückzuziehen) und danach hatten die beiden Maächen sich in der Hollywoodschaukel, die an einem lauschigen Platz im Garten stand, gemütlich gemacht und über Gott und die Welt geredet. Dabei hatte Alice sehr viel über Lily und ihr Verhaltnis zu ihrer Familie erfahren.  
Lilys Eltern waren Muggel, ebenso wie ihre große Schwester Petunia. Sie war die einzige Hexe in der ganzen Familie Evans. Ihre Eltern waren hellauf begeistert, als der Brief von Hogwarts kam, und ebenso war Petunia eifersüchtig gewesen. Sie schikanierte Lily soviel und so gut sie konnte, überschüttete sie mit Hasstiraden und schwärzte sie bei ihren Eltern an. Ihr erfolg war zum Glück nur maßig, denn wie Alice erfuhr, war Petunia Lily so ziemlich völlig egal.  
Sie stellten beide fest, wie ähnlich sie sich waren. Beide mochten sie Katzen und beide waren Puddingfetischisten. Lily könnte für Erdbeere sterben und Alice war es egal, welche Farbe der Pudding hatte, hauptsache war, dass er wackelte.  
Erst spat am Abend waren die zwei todmüde ins Bett gefallen und dann sofort eingeschlafen.  
Alice setzte sich auf der Luftmatratze auf und blickte sich in Lilys Zimmer um. Es war sehr sauber, an der Wand hingen Filmplakate, ihr Bett war leer und gemacht. Alice blickte in den Spiegel, der am Kleiderschrank angebracht war und betrachtete sich. Ihr Haar stand zu allen Seiten ab, statisch aufgeladen, vom Plastik der Luftmatratze. Ihr Lieblings Pyjama, der mit den kleinen Flugzeugen drauf, war knittrig.  
"Genau wie mein Gesicht...", dachte Alice frustriert und betrachtete ihre Morgenmuffel-Visage.  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Lily spähte durch den Türspalt.  
"Ach, du bist schon wach!" Sie kam ins Zimmer geschlüpft und hockte sich auf ihre Bettkante.  
"Seid wann bist du wach?" Alice massierte sich die Stirn.  
"Oooch, seid einer Stunde... ungefähr. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken und hab schon mal mit meiner Mum zusammen Frühstück gemacht." "Sind denn deine Eltern schon auf? Und Petunia?", fragte Alice Lily.  
"Jaaa, mein Dad ist schon bei der Arbeit und Mum wartet unten auf uns." Lily knibbelte an ihrem Bettbezug herum. "Petunia ist zu ihrem Freund, dem dummen Vernon gegangen... widerlicher Typ. Er hat was von einem Schwein!" Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Er ist der großte Angeber, den ich je gesehen habe. Noch schlimmer als dieser Potter!" "Wer ist Potter?" "Ach..." Lily machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung "Erzahl ich dir später!" Sie grinste Alice an. "Zieh dich an und komm runter zum Frühstück. Es gibt Waffeln!"

Lilys Mutter begrußte Alice mit einem breiten Lächeln. Sie hatte wie ihre Tochter rotes, schulterlanges Haar, nur dass ihre leicht gewellt waren. Sie wurden im Nacken mit einer Klammer zusammengehalten. Sie trug einen luftigen Rock mit einem bunten Blumenmuster und ein schwarzes ärmelloses T-Shirt. Sie sah nicht wie eine typische Mutter aus, wenn Alice sie mit ihrer Tochter zusammen auf der Straße gesehen hatte, hatte sie sie wohl für ihre große Schwester gehalten.  
"Du bist also Alice. Nett dich kennen zu lernen!", begrußte sie Alice und schüttelte ihr die Hand. ´"Ich bin Rose Evans. Sag einfach Rose zu mir. Schade, dass wir uns nicht gestern Abend begrußen konnten, aber mein Mann und ich waren drüben bei unseren Nachbarn zur Tea Party eingeladen.  
Alice sah Lily an, die sich hinter ihre Mutter gestellt hatte und so tat als wenn sie sich übergeben würde. Alice unterdrückte ihr Lachen und setzte sich auf einen Wink von Rose an den Tisch. Er war hübsch gedeckt und eine Vase mit einem unglaublich bunten Blumendekor verströmte einen schweren Duft.  
"Also, was möchtest du essen?" Rose war an den Küchenherd getreten und schaute Alice erwartungsvoll an.  
Alice zuckte mit den Schultern "Was gibt es denn so?" "Wir hatten Weißbrot, Graubrot, Schwarzbrot, Müsli, Frühstücksflocken und Cornflakes. Äähm... wir haben Brötchen, Waffeln, die sind ganz frisch gemacht," Sie wies auf das Waffeleisen, aus dem Lily gerade eine goldbraune Waffel pulte, "und wenn du willst, kann ich dir auch einen Obstsalat machen!" Alice hob die Hände. "Machen sie sich bitte keine Umstände, wegen mir." "Es macht mir überhaupt keine Umstände!" "Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, nehme ich dann doch lieber die Brötchen." "Gut. Möchtest du Marmelade, Käse, Wurst, Erdnussbutter...?" Rose öffnete den Kühlschrank und spähte hinein.  
Alice blickte zu Lily, die ihr zunickte und sich neben sie setzte. "Sag irgendwas, damit sie Ruhe gibt!", flüsterte sie ihr zu und bestrich ihre Waffel dick mit Marmelade.  
"Wurst und... Kase?" Alice blickte Rose ins fragende Gesicht.  
Diese holte eine große, dreistöckige Tupperdose aus dem Kühlschrank und eine kleine Plastiktüte, die viele verschiedene Käsepäckchen enthielt.  
"Wow, ich fühle mich gerade erschlagen!" Alice blähte ihre Backen auf.  
"Wieso denn das?" Rose breitete die Schachteln und den Tüteninhalt vor Alice auf dem Tisch aus. "Geht es dir nicht gut?" "Sooo viel Kaaase" Lily prustete in ihre Waffel.  
Rose schaute irritiert und schob Alice dann den Brotkorb zu. Diese griff sich ein Brötchen und schnitt es auf.  
"Lily, erzähl Alice doch mal, etwas über Hogwarts, deswegen ist sie ja hier!" "Mum, das geht auch später noch..." Lily schaute sichtlich genervt von ihrem Essen auf.  
Alice schaute sie jedoch gespannt an. "Ich will jede kleinste Kleinigkeit über Hogwarts wissen!" "Jetzt beim Fruhstuck?" "Ja." Rose nickte ihrer Tochter aufmunternd zu. "Los, mach schon, Schatz!" "Also gut." Lily legte ihren Waffelrest auf einen Teller und stützte das Kinn auf ihre Hände. "In Hogwarts gibt es vier verschiedene Häuser, in die du kommen kannst. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin und Gryffindor! Man wird nach den Charaktereigenschaften zugeteilt - glaube ich zumindest. Zu Ravenclaw, zum Beispiel, kommst du, wenn du flott im Kopf bist. In Slytherin sind die meisten Reinblüter... die bilden sich da total was drauf ein, dass sie von großen Zaubererfamilien abstammen. Ich glaub, dass Haus kannst du eh gleich vergessen. Gryffindor steht für Mut und Tapferkeit. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie Peter es da rein geschafft hat." "Wer ist denn Peter?" fragte Alice mit dem Mund voller Käsebrötchen.  
"Erzahl ich dir gleich! Also, wo waren wir?" "Hafflpaff hast du gesagt" Rose aß ebenfalls ein Brötchen und hörte ihrer Tochter gebannt zu.  
"Hufflepuff? Da kommst du hin, wenn du gar keine von den eben genannten Charaktereigenschaften besitzt... Einige böse Zungen sagen, es ist das Looserhaus, was ich aber nicht finde. Ein paar nette Leute sind da schon drin. Zum Beispiel Alice Owen. Ich mag sie, obwohl sie aus Hufflepuff kommt!" "Und in welchem Haus bist du Lily?" Alice bestrich ihre zweite Brötchenhalfte mit Streichkase.  
"In Gryffindor." "Da will ich auch hin" sagte Alice und kaute bedächtig.  
"Wir werden ja sehen, was der Sprechende Hut dazu sagt!" "Sprechender Hut?" "Ja, er teilt dich ein. Man setzt in dir auf den Kopf, er labert ein bisschen mit dir und dann sagt er, wo du hinkommst. Nix Schlimmes!" "Ach soo. Ich glaube an solche Sachen muss ich mich erstmal gewöhnen. Fliegende Bonbons, sprechende Gegenstande..." "Ach, das geht schnell, war bei mir genauso" Rose schaute auf die Uhr und machte ein erschrockenes Gesicht. "Kinder, ich muss los, zum einkaufen! Wenn ich nicht jetzt fahre, ist der Laden so brechend voll, dass ich nirgendwomehr durchkomme!" Sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, strich sich den Rock glatt und schritt in den Flur.  
"Lily, räumst du gleich alles weg?" rief sie.  
"Ja, Mum!" Lily zog eine Grimasse.  
Rose steckte ihren Kopf noch mal in die Küche und wackelte mit dem Schlüsselbund "Bis gleich, denn!" Alice und Lily winkten synchron. "Bye!" Sie hörten die Haustür knallen und Alice setzte sich auf: "Wer sind Potter und dieser Peter?" Lily stöhnte genervt auf. "Potter... Er ist schlimm. Der Schlimmste von all seinen Freunden. Diese bescheuerten Rumtreiber!" "Rumtreiber?" "Ja, James, so heißt Potter mit Vornamen, und seine Freunde, zu denen auch Peter gehört, er ist der totale... Feigling, nennen sich "Die Rumtreiber". Frag mich nicht wieso, aber es sind alles schon so ziemliche Schwachköpfe. Außer Remus Lupin, ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum der bei diesem Verein mitmacht..." Lily stand auf und begann das Frühstück abzuräumen. "Ich nehme mal an, dass du nichts mehr willst, oder?" "Nein, ich bin fertig. Aber was machen sie so schlimmes, dass du sie nicht leiden kannst?" Alice trug ihren Teller zur Spüle.  
"Sie schwänzen den Unterricht, sie spielen dumme und idiotische Streiche, verhexen Schüler auf den Fluren, egal welche und egal zu welcher Tages- und Nachtzeit! James Potter ist der eitelste, egoistischste und kindischste Mensch auf diesem Planeten. Und er steht auf mich." Mit diesen Worten knallte sie die beiden Hälften des Waffeleisens aufeinander.


End file.
